


【枪主从】法式吐司

by MsPlatypus



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPlatypus/pseuds/MsPlatypus
Summary: 之前看到了Azusa先生的一张插图。觉得是个很有意思的梗。凯妮斯有这样好的爸爸画师真的好开心！设定：现代paro，已交往设定基尔什塔利亚独自一个人住，家里很乱，（电脑桌面乱到把卡多克吓傻的男人）钥匙在泡妹子的时候痛快地交出去了，会自己烤东西吃凯妮斯也是独自一个人住，会做饭，家政水平不错（毕竟遇到波塞冬之前是渔民的女儿）凯妮斯去过基尔什塔利亚家不少次
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Kirschtaria Wodime
Kudos: 2





	【枪主从】法式吐司

“基尔什塔利亚？喂，基尔什塔利亚？！”凯妮斯熟练地把鞋子在玄关踢下，轻车熟路的拿出拖鞋。

“基尔什塔利亚？”她在黑暗中摸上二楼，差点被斜放着的东西绊倒。是一件外套，看上去是两天前穿着的那一件。她叹着气打开了房子主人的房间。不出所料，尽管有着约会，基尔什塔利亚沃戴姆，沃戴姆家族的唯一继承人，正安详地躺在自己柔软的白色大床上，平静地呼吸着。

睡着的基尔什塔利亚是安静的，如同休憩的白鸟，眼睫毛轻轻地抖动着。凯妮斯出神地盯着他的睡颜，但她似乎想起了什么别的应该做的事情。她转向一旁的书桌，不出所料，未完成的工作凌乱的胡乱铺着，没有盖好笔帽的钢笔在一张废纸上洇出一片墨水。

不难看出这次的约会泡汤了，又一次，因为沃戴姆先生的过分努力。尽管最好的策略是现在就回家，再和莫德雷德在电话上发泄一通以后把她喊出来打球之类的，她为了今天的约会写完了所有的作业，进到别人家里以后径直走掉似乎不是个好选择，更何况是自己的男朋友。

她把房门带上，回到一楼，顺手捡起落在地上的脏衣服，扔进洗衣机。她深呼吸了一口气，拉开冰箱。很好，这次没有出现太过可怕的场面。她的脑海里仍然烙印着上次打开冰箱门后掉出的上个月的圆白菜。如果没有别人的照顾，这只金贵但是自理能力几乎为零的白鸟大概很快就会死掉的。说真的她压根不知道这家伙之前是怎么活下去的。

现在的冰箱，尽管仍然有着奇怪样子的大概是食物的东西，还是留存着不少可食用的东西的。一些剩下的牛奶，鸡蛋，还有小半块黄油。烘培爱好者的橱柜总是有着不少惊喜，一番认真的搜寻让她找到了肉桂粉，糖霜，一些咖啡，还有些看上去是上周留下的吐司，基尔什塔利亚只可能在周末烘培。她的手还碰到了一些散落着的香夹兰，不屑摇了摇头：钱没地花的老贵族。

确认过牛奶仍然新鲜以后，凯妮斯耸了耸肩。虽然不多，但是够用。牛奶，鸡蛋，打进碗里搅匀。她毫不犹豫地把大量肉桂粉和糖加进那液体里，将咖啡和水放进咖啡机。看上去有些陈旧的吐司切片，泡进液体里。几茶勺黄油扔进平底锅，打开火。

法式吐司是很简单制作的早餐，尽管听上去颇为花哨。现在只需要把湿润的面包片稍微煎一煎就好了。软趴趴的面包片触碰锅的一刹那发出滋滋的声音，她慌忙拿着软刮刀移动了边缘防止更多的液体与锅直接接触。双面金黄后，法式吐司被打出骄傲地放在盘子上。两篇完成的法式吐司在盘子上金黄的发着光，诱人的香气让已经吃过早餐的她都流下口水。尽管遗憾地没有找到任何水果，用筛子筛上糖霜的糖霜也足以给早餐不少不少装饰。

咖啡也泡好了，凯妮斯将所有的食物端起来，上楼。基尔什塔利亚还熟睡着，但是睡梦中似乎闻到了早餐的香味，嗅动着空气。

“起来了，基尔什塔利亚！”她把睡眼朦胧的男朋友从床上叫起来。他似乎没有意识到发生了什么，迷糊地眨着眼。

“啊，凯妮斯！”他看到来访者，迅速坐起来，摸向手表。已经差不多9点了，早早过了约定好的7点半。

“吃早饭了，”她把那一套早餐放在他床上桌上，庆幸着他买下了这个时常被她嘲讽为娘娘腔的床上桌。

“法式吐司？！”基尔什塔利亚相当愉悦地看着早餐，“是用上周的吐司做的吗？”

“嗯。”她一屁股坐在书桌旁的椅子上，趴在椅背上，看着他。

“看上去好好吃！”他笑着吞下了吐司，幸福的红晕在他的脸上出现。

“你喜欢就好。”凯妮斯转过头，试图不被基尔什塔利亚的幸福射线融化。

“抱歉没有陪你出去啊，”他有些愧疚地笑了笑，但注意力似乎更多集中在了吐司上。

凯妮斯仍然不看他。

“等我吃完这口我们就出去？”

“还是算了吧，难得你能休息。”凯妮斯趴在椅背上嘟囔着。

“哦。”基尔什塔利亚似乎不知道该说什么。

“而且与其出去还不如帮你收拾房间呢。”她继续嘟囔着。

基尔什塔利亚的眼睛再次亮起来了，接着暗淡。

“没必要的，”他摇着头吃下最后一口，看上去心满意足，“我自己来收拾就好。”

“然后下楼的时候被前几天的脏衣服绊倒摔断脖子吗？”凯妮斯毫不留情地嘲讽，“认清现实吧，沃戴姆，真的不知道你是怎么一个人活着的。”

“凯妮斯和卡多克一样，总是纠结我的房间的整洁问题。”他闷声嘀咕着，喝下咖啡。

“那是因为你的房间的整齐程度该纠结一下了。”她接过空盘子和空杯子，搬下床上桌，把被禁锢的他放出来。

“明明我可以找到所有东西的。”他有些委屈地从床上爬起来，凯妮斯赶紧把随手把几件衣服扔给他。基尔什塔利亚有着裸睡的习惯，他向来不喜欢穿着厚重的衣服，在床上更不可能：能套上睡袍已经是不可能的奇迹了。

“万一拉开柜子掉出来的东西把你砸死了你？”她打开房间门，想着前不久拉开冰箱差点被砸死的经历。

“那好吧，”他不情愿地套上衣服，毫不在乎身边有人可能看着自己在换衣服，尽管凯妮斯绝对没有，“等我套件衣服。”

凯妮斯欣慰地笑了笑，他总算会穿衣服了。

“嗯，”她笑着走下楼，“在下面等你。”

END


End file.
